


A Stiff Drink of Betrayal

by Dorktapus42



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Definitely betrayal, Hehehehehehehehe, I had this idea and went with it, Other, alternate title: what the fuck you guys, anyway, forcible hyde-potioning, it's weird to explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: “Hello Hyde.”Hyde simply laughed. “He’s right pissed at you, he is.” The scottish accent of his youth had crept into his voice.“Is he?”Then he tilted his head to be able to see Henry, who sat in one of the many mirrors over his desk, knees drawn to his chest. “No, he isn’t.” He turned back to Lanyon with one of his signature sharp smiles. “He’s betrayed.”Rachel and Lanyon get a little too curious about a certain Spirit of London at Night. Ideas start flying, and they soon discover the truth.Poor Henry.





	A Stiff Drink of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This all came together in four hours, so it's probably rather bad. But I got the idea and rolled with it. 
> 
> Listening music: Take Me To Church by Hozier
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6A3PMQA5c74  
> https://soundcloud.com/xmusicx13/hozier-take-me-to-church

Rachel looked across the counter at Lanyon, who was casually eating a cookie as if he hadn’t said something completely absurd. 

“What did you say?” Her voice was faint.

“That Henry was Hyde? It sounds preposterous, I know, but… it does make sense.”

It really did, which was the bad thing. But how-

She recalled a conversation she’d overheard a few months earlier. 

 

\---

 

_ “Are you familiar with the idea of spiritual alchemy?” _

She paused in place, eyes going to the door the voices were coming from. That was Henry, wasn’t it? Talking to Dr. Frankenstein? 

_ “The ancient alchemists were famous for their search to purify lead into gold, but some have argued that the true purpose of alchemy is to purify the human soul.” _

_ “Yes, I know this. Everybody knows this. Go on.” _

_ “In my research, I came to learn that man is not truly one, but two. He houses within himself a good nature and an evil nature locked in eternal struggle.” _

An interesting concept but-

_ “But what if those natures could be separated, just as common table salt may be separated into sodium and chloride? Both selves could go their separate ways, the good untainted by the evil, the evil untethered by the good. Life would be relieved of all that is unbearable. And so I-” _

Frankenstein interrupted.  _ “No.” _

But she’d heard enough. 

And she moved onward, brain reeling with what she had heard. 

What did it mean?

 

\---

 

She blinked from the memory. 

“My god. I think you’re right.”

“Thank you! But the question is…” Lanyon trailed off. “The question is how. How, Rachel? How?”

“He separated the good from the evil. He’s an alchemist. A potion or-” Lanyon whirled around, pointing at her.

“A potion! Brilliant! But that potion would have to still be around, yes? To make the change happen once more?”

She supposed so, but where- her eyes widened.

“ _ The locked drawer in his office. _ ”

They looked at each other. 

“Oh, that-”

“That makes perfect sense! He never told me what was in there! He’d always change the subject!”

She was swept up by his enthusiasm as the pieces fell into place. “Oh my god. How should we find out? Grill him?” He’d been lying to their faces for years!

“No, no. I have a better idea… but first we need Mr. Doddle.”

She grinned. An inkling of what he was talking about was slowly blossoming in her mind. 

 

\----

 

“Hey Henry?”

“Yes? Oh, Robert! I haven’t seen you in a while! How are things?”

“Good, good. I ran by Mr. Doddle in the hallway and he asked if you’d give this a test. He modified the recipe or something… I’m afraid I can’t follow half of what he says when he talks about things like this.”

There was a chuckle. “Not a problem! He can he quite a handful.” There was a pause as Henry popped the chocolate in his mouth. 

“Mmm. Not baa _ aaa _ ….” 

There was a thump as he fell over. Lanyon beckoned her into the room. 

“Let’s get moving. We only have fifteen minutes before he wakes up.”

So they did.

 

\----------

 

His eyes slowly opened and he groaned. Why did his head hurt-

He tried to move only to realize he was tied to the chair in his office. What the heck?

Then he noticed his desk drawer- the one he had his Hyde potions in and always kept locked- was open. The vials were carefully laid out on his desk, the green liquid reflecting the light like it was taunting him. 

He paled. 

“Well well well. Look who’s awake.”

“Robert? Let me go!” He was his friend-

“I’m sorry Henry. But there are a few questions we need to have answered.” We?

Rachel came out from behind him, hands on her hips. 

Shhiiiiiiiittt. 

Hyde was silent. He hadn’t seen him all morning, actually. Which was weird in itself but…

“Who is Hyde?”

“I-I don't know what you mean. He’s my assistant, you know this.” A nervous laugh. “Come on you two. Let me out.”

There was a stirring deep in his brain. Hyde’s face appeared in a nearby mirror.

_ “What have you stuck yourself in now- oh. Oh. Oh fuck.” _ If he could he would have chided him of his word usage in front of a lady but- _ “You gotta get out of there.” _

Bright idea, genius. Brilliant. Truly revolutionary. But how?

He gave the chair an experimental thump. Running around London had made his legs surprisingly strong, enough that he was able to lift the heavy chair with all of his strength enough for it to fall back to the floor with a thud. But there was little-to-no way he’d break it or untie himself. 

So he tried using his charm. 

“Come on now. I’m not Hyde! Don’t be ridiculous.”

A grin, this time from Rachel. “We didn’t ask you that question yet Henry.”

The stapled on grin slowly faded as he realized he’d dug himself deeper into his hole. 

_ “Great job. Reeeeal great.” _

Shut up.

His chin fell to his chest as his mind raced. He had to get out of here. Either untie himself… break the chair… knock them out…

_ “Breaking the chair’s your best bet.” _

But it was a very solid chair-

He looked up at the clinking of glass upon glass and saw them uncapping the vial. 

No. No no no no no. He wasn’t going to get caught today. 

Desperation had him scooting the chair backwards. 

_ “The door’s probably locked you know.” _

If he was alone he could give him a piece of his mind for distracting him-

They stepped closer. He tried to scoot back, but found the door in his way. He thrashed. Reason had long flown out the window. He gave it one last shot anyway. 

“This isn’t reasonable-”

He choked as they took that opportunity to chuck the potion down his throat. 

It burned all the way down. He’d long gotten used to the sensation. 

He looked around frantically with wide, blown-up eyes. His pupils were massive. They both backed away as if from a wild animal as he started to thrash in his bonds, the chair barely standing upright, each tipping point mere inches from being exploited and gravity taking control. 

His hair started to lengthen, the roots turning blond. Green started to creep into his reddish-brown, fearful eyes. 

The animalistic struggling slowly tapered to a still, quiet contemplation as the chair was shifted to look at them. 

“Hello Hyde.”

Hyde simply laughed. “He’s right pissed at you, he is.” The scottish accent of his youth had crept into his voice.

“Is he?”

Then he tilted his head to be able to see Henry, who sat in one of the many mirrors over his desk, knees drawn to his chest. “No, he isn’t.” He turned back to Lanyon with one of his signature sharp smiles. “He’s betrayed.”

They both flinched like they’d been slapped in the face. Hyde’s smile somehow grew wider. 

“And since he’s not here to give you a piece of his mind, I will.”

He was going to have quite the bit of fun with them for messing with Jekyll. He was the only person who was allowed to ruin his life, after all. 

 

\--------

 

He returned to his body after who knows how long. He wouldn’t meet their eyes. Rachel took a knife out of her apron and cut him free. 

“We’re truly sorry Henry.”

He looked between their faces for a second before leaving the room, the doors swinging shut behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rather proud of how this turned out as my first experience writing in this fandom.  
> Might add on, might not. Either way, I hope you enjoyed, and that you have a great day!  
> (I really need to go to bed lol)


End file.
